


Trash party on the trash planet

by waitinginperdition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gang Rape, Harems, Lots of bad things, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Sakaar Trash Party, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Trauma Bonding, thor and loki do not have a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitinginperdition/pseuds/waitinginperdition
Summary: Instead of getting pressed into the gladiator ring, Thor and Loki are both forced into the Grandmaster's harem as sex slaves and loaned out as a set.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Trash party on the trash planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> **WARNING:** This is just a whole bunch of very sordid noncon where Thor and Loki get fucked separately and together by every alien you can think of. If that's not your thing, run away now. I'm gonna try to warn each individual chapter for everything I can think of, but if you run across something I haven't tagged that bothers you please let me know. I don't want anyone getting into this unknowingly.
> 
>  **specific warnings for chapter 1:**  
>  public gang rape  
> rough anal sex with no lube

Loki had been on Sakaar for three harrowing weeks by the time Thor showed up strapped to a chair and screaming. He thought he’d be able to play off Thor’s presence to the Grandmaster as he’d played off so many things, with glibness and well-placed flirtation, but Thor hadn’t cooperated at all with Loki’s attempts to smooth things over, and the Grandmaster had grown less and less amused, until finally he clapped his hands together and clapped Loki into chains right alongside his brother.

At first Loki thought that the Grandmaster meant to throw him into the gladiator ring as well. Still trying to spin gold out of shit, Loki had opened his mouth to suggest how interesting it might be to send them out to fight together; he was already calculating how he and Thor could leverage the situation to break out of Sakaar entirely. But the Grandmaster spoke first.

“I think these two, ah, brothers did you say you were? Yes, brothers, would make a great addition to the harem. A matched set. Isn’t that great? I think it’s great. Topaz, do, do the thing.”

And now here they were—Thor and Loki Odinson, the Gods of Thunder and Mischief, King and Crown Prince of Asgard—with obedience discs affixed to their necks, standing naked and shivering on a freezing tile floor getting hosed down by a bored-looking handler.

“This is all your fault,” Loki hissed to Thor.

“My fault? I’m not the one who called the Bifrost—”

They both yelped. The disc on Loki’s neck had pulsed, sending molten fire through his veins and momentarily blacking out his vision.

“No speaking,” the creature hosing them down said in a monotone.

Loki glared at the creature, and then at Thor, and Thor glared back, and then they were both getting sprayed in the face.

*

Afterwards they were hauled off in separate directions. The same handler brought Loki to a small chamber where a tiny alien with enormous eyes sized him up and then measured every part of his body that was measurable, making disparaging noises the whole time.

The tiny alien even measured his cock, which at the moment was small and soft, and it clicked its tongue in what sounded like disappointment. “What,” Loki said flatly, then almost keeled over when the handler zapped him.

“No speaking,” the handler said again.

Loki’s vision was still clearing when suddenly something was prodding at his asshole. He couldn’t help but squirm away from the touch, which earned him another zap, which sent him down to all fours.

“Hmmmm,” the tiny alien said appreciatively, and breached him with its fingers.

Loki didn't even have time to protest the intrusion before it was over, and the handler was dragging Loki to his feet and out the door and down the hallway.

“You live in the harem now,” the handler said in that same monotone voice, like it was reading a manual. “You exist at the pleasure of the Grandmaster and the Grandmaster’s guests. When your services are not required you will be permitted any room in the harem that is not locked. When your services are required by the Grandmaster or his guests, you will be retrieved. When in service, perfect compliance is expected. Failure to comply will result in correction. Do you understand?”

“Buh,” Loki said. His brain still felt like soup from the disc.

The hallway they were walking down opened up into a chamber cut in half by a laser fence. On their side was a gaggle of Sakaarian riff-raff, drinking and leering through the fence. On the other was a comfortably appointed area full of floor cushions and draped fabric and fountains and a handful of scantily clad creatures, both humanoid and not, all with obedience discs somewhere on them. The concubines, Loki supposed. On display for the plebs to see.

The handler held up the device that controlled Loki’s disc. It had its thumb on the button.

“Do you understand?” the handler said again.

“Yes,” Loki said quickly. “Yes, I understand.”

He resisted the urge to cover his nakedness with his hands. He knew he’d only get zapped. The handler brought him past the crowd of gawpers to a small door to the side of the fence and punched in a code. Someone pinched Loki’s ass. Without conscious thought Loki materialized a knife, but before he could whirl and gut the offender, the handler shoved him through the door and it whooshed shut behind him.

“Shit,” Loki said.

*

A Xehoberei woman collected him from where the handler left him. She had green skin and close-cropped hair and was wearing a sheer robe that left her body on full display for all that it was covered. Her name was Alara.

“This way,” she said, beckoning.

The part of the harem visible from the entry was only a small section. There was a honeycomb of chambers behind it. Alara showed him the rooms for eating and sleeping and bathing. They passed dozens of concubines, most of which gave them only a cursory glance. Loki guessed that a naked Asgardian was probably the least interesting thing they’d seen all day.

“You’ll want to choose an outfit from here,” Alara said, bringing him to a room full of racks of clothing. “Make sure you don’t try to cover yourself too much. They don’t like that. Also…”

One of the walls was all cabinets, and she opened one of them to reveal a frankly terrifying assortment of what appeared to be plugs.

“I recommend keeping one of these in most of the time,” she said matter-of-factly. “There’s no telling when you’ll be called on, and you won’t have time to prep once they do.”

“You mean…” Loki said.

“They’ll fuck you whether you’re ready or not, in whatever holes you have,” Alara said bluntly.

Loki looked at the plugs grimly.

“I think I’ll pass for now,” he said.

Alara shrugged. “It’s your body. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Loki chose a golden chain belt with a drape of green fabric attached to it that barely covered his cock and asscheeks if he stood perfectly still. It was better than being naked, though not by much.

Alara brought him out into a large chamber that seemed to be a common area. There were rugs to soften the metal of the floor, and soft couches and tables. Plants. A dozen or more concubines, napping or talking or fussing with each other’s hair.

“This is your first day,” Alara said. “They’ll call on you tonight. Lights go out at ten here. If they bring you back later than that just pick a pallet near the edge of the sleeping room and try not to disturb anyone. If you need to cry, the bathing chamber is always open.”

“I won’t cry,” Loki said.

Alara shrugged again.

“And try not to piss off Ori,” she said.

“Ori?”

“The one who brought you here. He’s usually the escort. As long as you follow his orders you won’t get zapped. Can’t say the same of some of the others. When you see Ori, you praise your good luck. Anyway, if you need anything else, just ask around. We try to help each other here. Good luck.”

She left.

Loki looked around the room, and set about trying to figure out how to escape it.

*

Loki didn’t see Thor again until Ori came to collect him.

He hadn’t figured out how to escape yet.

Considering it had taken him three full weeks just to get the codes for the ship hangar, he wasn’t surprised. The Grandmaster had been running this operation for a very, very long time, and his security system was finely tuned. Loki had no doubt that he would figure it out, though, and then he and Thor could leave together using the codes he’d acquired.

He’d have to get through this night first, though.

How bad could it be? Loki had lived a long time. He’d had enough sexual encounters over the centuries that were not entirely consensual to have made his peace with whatever this was going to be. He could be fucked by one disgusting alien. He’d get through it.

Ori brought him to a dinner party that wouldn’t have been out of place at the palace on Asgard. Well-heeled individuals of dozens of species milled around the ballroom, showing off their elaborate clothing and hairstyles, laughing, drinking, eating.

“Eyes down, mouth shut,” Ori said. 

At the foot of a grand staircase there was _equipment_ , and there was Thor.

He was naked and spread eagled on a rack, upright, his wrists and ankles cuffed to the corners of the frame. His hair had been shorn, though they’d left his beard. There was a bar through each of his nipples and a chain strung between them, and one of the guests had the chain in his hand, pulling it, making Thor’s nipples stretch until they were red and angry. Thor’s cock stood erect and engorged, held that way by a ring at the base of it.

“What should I make you stick your cock into?” the man holding the chain cooed. Thor glared at him like he wanted to tear him limb from limb. “A dog? Would you like that?”

“Brother,” Loki said before he could stop himself. Ori zapped him, hard.

Loki was barely sensate as Ori strapped him to his own contraption. Instead of being upright like Thor, he was on his belly over what looked like a leather vaulting horse, wrists chained to the floor, ankles to a spreader bar, his ass on display. He managed to turn his head so that his cheek pressed against the leather and Thor was in his line of vision. Thor turned his head as well and they shared a long grim look before Thor’s tormenter seized his face and forced it back around.

Ori got in his face for a moment. "Remember, no talking," Ori said.

It turned out that the two of them were part of the evening’s live entertainment. Over the next hour a parade of people approached them for a moment or two of casual debasement before moving onto other things.

Loki lost count of how many people touched him. There was always a hand, or tentacle, or some other kind of hideous appendage on him somewhere. Some just touched. Some groped, or slapped, or pinched. Some invaded him. Forced fingers into his mouth, his ass. 

Once someone came up behind him and kneaded his asscheeks, then bit one and made him swallow a yell, then there was a spitting noise and two fingers shoved inside him.

“Feel how tight he is, darling,” a voice said. The fingers squirmed in his ass, like snakes. It made him feel sick.

Something else shoved inside him as well and he clenched his jaw.

“Oh he _is_. He is a he, isn’t he?”

“Yes, I think so. Look, he has such a darling little cock.”

They kneaded at his sack, poking and prodding. “It’s so squishy!” the first voice said, laughing. Loki contemplated setting them on fire with his seidr and wondered how long the Grandmaster would take to kill him afterwards. He nearly spat an insult at them anyway, but then remembered Ori's command to not talk and bit his tongue. He just had to endure this for a little while.

Thor was the object of casual molestation as well, mostly people feeling his muscles, doing things with the chain between his nipples, playing with his engorged cock like it was a party favor. It was appalling to watch, but Loki’s only other option was to turn his head the other way and have to look out at the party, and so he kept his eyes on his brother instead. Thor bore most of it with stoic anger, occasionally snarling at the more egregious trespasses. It made the guests laugh when he did.

Loki had often wished to punish Thor over the years, but never like this. 

It was all infuriating, and embarrassing, but it was livable.

The first time someone started fucking him in earnest, Loki cried out.

He didn’t mean to, but it was shocking. Whatever had just been shoved inside of him was big, and it was like being punched with a hot iron the way that it burned.

Something wet dripped over his ass, and he heard several people laugh. He wondered how big the crowd was.

“Wine as lube?” someone said. “That’s a new one.”

“Will you look at that. I didn’t think his little hole could stretch that far. Careful, Xytar. Gast doesn’t like it if you break his toys on their first go.”

Valhalla and the Nine, it _hurt_. Whatever it was pounded into him, over and over, unrelenting and brutal, and though his body tried to squirm away from it there was nowhere to go. He was tethered far too securely. He closed his eyes and tried to leave himself, but someone yanked on his hair and pulled his head back far enough that it was hard to breathe, and a voice with hot rank breath said in his ear, “Can you feel that, little worm?”

Loki couldn’t answer. His throat was too tight. The cock fucking him—was it a cock? it was fucking enormous—slammed in again and he felt it up into his guts. He thought he might vomit.

Thor was watching.

Thor was watching, and he was starting to throw off sparks, and then with a roar he broke the shackles holding him, and suddenly Loki wasn’t being fucked anymore, and his cheek slammed onto the leather-covered surface underneath him, and the crowd was yelling excitedly, and Loki tried to remember how to breathe through the paroxysms wracking his body.

A minute later, Loki saw them drag Thor’s unconscious body back into his line of vision, his veins still purple from the effects of the obedience disc.

“Give him a presentation stock as well,” someone said. Maybe Ori.

Thor was chained to a setup that matched Loki’s so that they were perfectly side-by-side, looking into each other’s faces. Loki’s insides burned. Thor came to after a few seconds and opened his eyes.

Voices behind them.

“I heard that they’re brothers.”

“Really? They don’t look much alike.”

“Don’t they? I can’t tell them apart to be honest.”

Loki shuddered when someone pushed into him again and started fucking. It wasn’t Xytar, it was someone smaller and more gentle, but it still hurt, and the humiliation of knowing how many people were watching made it that much worse.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, so weakly that only Thor could hear him. Thor was being fucked now too, harshly enough that it rocked the horse he was chained to, and though he didn’t cry out Loki could see the pain of it in his face. 

They were used for hours, unable to look away from each other. Looking into his brother’s face was the worst part. Loki saw every expression that crossed it, every bit of pain and humiliation, and knew that Thor was seeing his as well. He wanted to kill the people that were doing this to them. He would. They would, he and Thor. They would get these discs off their necks and they would burn this place to the fucking ground before they left.

Loki realized at some point that he was crying. The wood under his cheek was wet, and Thor was looking into his eyes with a tender kind of despair that made Loki want to weep harder.

He did.


End file.
